


ménage à trois

by suchasoftersin



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Vincent decide to invite Franck over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ménage à trois

Vincent threads his fingers through Seb’s hair at the base of his skull, tugging lightly just so that his moan reverberates up Franck’s cock. Above and under them, Franck groans and twists his hands in the sheets because he’s been thoroughly told not to touch or there would be grave consequences. His whole body is sore from the night’s activities and he’s grateful to just be lying down this time. When the couple had persuaded him to join them for a night, he really had no idea that it meant this.

“All the way, baby,” Vincent directs above them, already pushing Seb’s head forward, “you know how.” Franck slides easily all the way to the back of Seb’s throat and the man barely catches himself before he gags from it, recovering quickly and glaring up at Vincent. The man only smirks down at him and doesn’t let up with the pressure on the back of his head so he has no other choice but to start working Franck’s cock like he’s going to win a prize - in a way, he figures he probably is. He hallows his cheeks and sucks, tilting his head just barely to the right, towards Vincent, and Franck is fighting for breath above him. It won’t take long because of all the teasing Franck’s had to endure for a while, but Seb will make this the best damn blowjob he’s ever had.

“Don’t move,” Vincent growls above him, voice rough from arousal and Seb can’t resist the temptation, eyes sliding up the length of Franck’s body to look at him as well. Franck untwists his hands from the sheets and now they’ve wandered very close to his own thighs, just wanting to hold onto something but knowing he shouldn’t. His stomach quivers and he whines lowly as Seb bobs his head so that his cock hits the back of his throat again. He throws his head back and sucks in breath as Seb’s hands grab the inside of his thighs, holding him in place even further. His hips press forward against Seb’s hands and now Seb presses his hands further, sliding over the tops of his legs and up so they land on the base of his side. He digs his fingers into the skin there, like he’s encouraging him to keep moving. Franck probably couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, his hips moving of their own accord, pushing into the tight heat Seb has created.

“Ahh…” he hisses when a third hand joins the two on his torso, this one sliding up to his nipple and pinching. The fire is burning in the pit of his stomach and it’s going to be too much too soon and he can’t stop moving his hips because he wants this so bad. Seb notices his frenzied movements and quickly pulls back so just the head of his cock is laying heavy on his tongue, laving at the underside. Franck’s hips are pressing forward and his hands have gone back to gripping the sheet, bunching it up next to his hips. He makes a noise deep from his throat and his orgasm hits him like a wave, ripping through him. Seb holds on and swallows it all down, pulling away only after Franck’s body has gone slack under him. 

“Good boy,” Vincent purrs above them and as a reward, tugs at Seb’s hair again. Seb’s eyes fall upwards towards him even though he resists the pull just so that he has to pull harder. Vincent smirks down at him before his eyes drop down to Franck who still has his eyes shut and is slowly starting to breathe easier. “Get on the bed, baby.” Seb knows he’s talking to him by the way he pats the back of his head, like he’s trying to push him forward. He stands up, leaving the pillow on the floor that they’d laid down for his knees before he crawls up onto the bed. Franck feels the dip next to him and opens his eyes to watch as Seb lays on his back and looks up to Vincent for approval. Instead, Vincent moves forward and grabs Seb’s calves, pulling him forward until his ass is barely hanging on the bed. He drops his legs so that they fall over the side, his feet planted on the floor and Seb looks up at him curiously.

“Boy,” Vincent moves his eyes to Franck now, rubbing his hand up his leg to rest on the inside of his thigh. Franck looks up at him, turning his head away from Seb next to him to do so. “Roll over,” he moves his hand up to his hip as he speaks, holding onto him so his hands are in the dips going to his naval. Franck looks up at him, face blank like he doesn’t speak the same language. Vincent moves to grip both of his hips, encouraging him, “c’mon, Seb’s waiting”. Vincent picks him up as best as he can, flipping him over so that he’s chest to chest with Seb, his head on his shoulder and his legs on the outside of Seb’s. Under him, Seb hisses and subconsciously bucks up because it’s the first time there’s been pressure on his cock all night. It’s a tight fit, but somehow Vincent manages to lay over Franck’s back so that he’s close to Seb’s ear.

“Don’t come,” his voice is deep and scratchy and he’s not speaking loudly but it makes goosebumps rise all over Seb’s body. “If you’re good, I’ll let you ride me,” he stops to lick the shell of Seb’s ear. Seb feels his cock pulse in the hallow of Franck’s hip, barely resisting the urge to grind up into it. “You love to ride my cock, don’t you?” Seb can’t find his voice even if he wanted to, so he nods frantically and hopes that’s good enough. He can feel the smirk against his skin before Vincent pulls away, eyes dark as he drags his hands down Franck’s back and over the swell of his ass. Vincent smirks down at Seb, who’s watching him intently, before he moves to stand behind Franck, almost completely out of Seb’s line of view. 

He can feel Franck squirming a little on top of him which he can only assume is because of Kavinsky’s hands, but he’s mostly focused on trying to control himself with all the subconscious rubbing that’s being created now. He knows Vincent’s pushed into him because Franck’s whole body lurches forward and he keens, making Seb gasp. “He’s so tight, baby,” Vincent’s saying and Seb moans just from hearing his voice, completely powerless to what’s happening now. “So tight even though I can feel myself all in here,” almost to prove it, he thrusts forward and both the men under him hiss in breath. The first thing they’d done when they got home was persuade Franck (through a lot of kisses and touches) to join them in the shower. Vincent couldn’t hold back even if he tried, taking Franck against the wall, letting Seb endure the torture of hearing Franck’s moans bounce off the tiled walls. 

“Baby, look,” Vincent’s saying and Seb can’t figure out what he’s meant to look at, but he tilts his head up anyway, “look at him squirm.” Vincent drives his hips forward and now that Seb’s paying attention, he can feel the way Franck’s whole body moves with the impact, too. He moves his hands down until they settle on the slight curve of his side, fingertips brushing against Vincent’s on his hips. He can’t help it, he pushes down until he’s almost sure there will be bruises of his hand on Franck’s skin, making Franck wiggle and moan. Then Franck starts rolling his hips back onto Vincent’s dick, making the older man moan, and holy shit Seb needs to concentrate on something else or he’s going to lose his mind. 

He moves one of his hands up to grab at Franck’s jaw to turn his head, tilting his own until their lips crash together. Franck moans when Vincent grinds down and Seb takes the opportunity, slipping his tongue into Franck’s mouth easily. It takes a second because Franck’s distracted, but he coaxes his tongue into action and he’s thankful for the slight distraction. He’s swallowing Franck’s moans as well as muffling his own, mapping out the inside of his mouth easily while Vincent continues making Franck rub against him. His eyes are shut and he knows it’s not a good idea because it’s heightening his sense of touch, he can feel every movement that Franck makes - that Vincent causes him to make. 

“Baby,” Vincent groans as his thrusts are starting to become sloppy, the teasing he’d put himself through while he watched Seb catching up with him. Seb pulls away from Franck’s lips, nipping at his bottom one lightly, and it seems like Franck’s glad for the break from multitasking for a minute because he drops his head back down to Seb’s shoulder and buries his face into the side of his neck. “Baby, baby, baby,” Vincent babbles with every thrust and to match it, Franck is making noises against the side of his neck and it’s all he can do to stay completely still because if he moves, he’s going to come. 

“Come,” he barely recognizes his own voice because it’s so deep and thick and he’s pushing his hands into Franck’s hair to pull his head up to look at him, much like Vincent does to him. Franck’s eyes are shut, like he’s in so much pain he can’t bare it, but he’s still pushing his hips back for more. He shakes his head at Seb’s request, not sure he can find words to actually answer properly. Seb pulls his hair harder, tilting his head, and speaks a little harsher this time, “come”. Franck whines from the back of his throat and opens his eyes as best as he can, looking at Seb like a dog that’s just been kicked. 

“Can’t,” he whines lowly.

“You can,” Seb replies, looking directly in his eyes, “and you will. Come.” He lets go of his hair and moves, instead, to his hips once more. He digs his hands into the tops of Franck’s hips, right above where Vincent’s are resting, adding enough pressure that he’s sure the man will feel the soreness for hours after. Franck groans and buries his head back into Seb’s neck and Seb’s surprised when suddenly, he’s biting the side of his neck. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so in revenge, he digs his fingers into Franck’s skin even more and secretly hopes he breaks skin. But then he knows Franck’s coming because he’s making noises into his skin like he can’t hold back, his body being pressed down into his own by Vincent, and he can feel the sudden warmth against his own hip where Franck’s dick has been nestled the whole time.

“Baby, hand,” Vincent says through his thrusts, his own eyes closed, “give me your hand.” Seb obeys and moves his hand down to lay on the outside of Franck’s hip and Vincent grabs it, lacing their fingers and pressing their palms together harshly. An odd quirk about sex with Vincent is that it’s rare for him to be able to come unless he’s holding onto Seb’s hand, even if their bodies are pressed together from knee to chest. Seb likes to think that it’s because he secretly needs some kind of intimate connection to actually push him over the edge, the thought makes his stomach tighten with nerves. 

“So tight,” Vincent babbles even more and his hips start to stutter, “so tight.” His body gets taut like a bow, his back curled even though his hips are still moving to ride it out. He squeezes Seb’s hand until it hurts, almost cutting off circulation but Seb doesn’t find it in himself to care. Franck finally lets go of the skin he’s been latched onto, running his tongue over it like he’s trying to soothe the burn and maybe apologize a little. For a proper apology, Seb turns his head and Franck understands because he leans up at the same time, letting their lips meet easily. It’s softer than before and Franck’s concentrating, so he ventures into Seb’s mouth this time. Seb knows when Vincent moves because the extra weight is taken off of him, even though Franck’s doing his best to press him back into the mattress now. 

“Are you tired, boy?” They continue the kiss for a few more seconds before Franck pulls away and they both turn to look at Vincent, who’s standing on the side of the bed, watching. Franck nods slowly and true to his answer, his eyes are starting to droop a little. Vincent moves forward and grabs Franck’s hips, purposely touching the bruises that both sets of hands have created, and Franck hisses. Then Vincent is flipping him the same way he’d done earlier, laying him on his back beside Seb once more. 

“Baby,” Vincent’s speaking lowly, his eyes roaming over Franck’s body, “look at the mess you made.” Seb sits up, using his hands to hold himself up, as he looks over at Franck as well; it’s true, there is a mess but Seb feels completely inclined to say it’s not actually his fault. Nonetheless, he does move until he’s almost in the exact same spot as before, kneeling over Franck easily. He looks up at Vincent quickly before he starts, using his tongue to lap up the mess, making swipes all over Franck’s stomach. Under his tongue, Franck’s stomach is starting to shudder and he has his head thrown back onto the blanket, not able to watch. 

He’s quick with his work, moving swiftly over his stomach, almost reaching a nipple before he’s going back down. He dips his tongue into his naval quickly and Franck whines above him because it’s too much, he really can’t take it if they make this into something more. Seb ignores him and works his way down, swiping over his cock with the tip of his tongue until he’s sure he’s got everything. When he’s done, Franck sighs deeply, like he’s been holding his breath the whole time. Vincent reaches down and runs his hands through Franck’s hair lightly until he looks at him. “Sleep,” the way he says it is almost like a command but Franck’s too tired to pretend he’s even going to disobey. He closes his eyes and it’s so warm in the house that it doesn’t matter that he’s naked and on top of the sheets because he’s still sweaty and sticky.


End file.
